


Language Barrier

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen, Language Barrier, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten is her parents' pride and joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

Tenten is her parents' pride and joy. Their youngest child, their only daughter. And what an amazing child, wouldn't you agree? Just look at her accomplishments.

Able to speak the language of the Fire Country as fluently as her native tongue. To hit ten out of ten bulls-eye on a dartboard.

Able to use chakra. To become a ninja.

Able to forget a culture she once called her own. To forget the enslavement that killed her brothers and ruined her sisters. To forget a language she once knew by heart.

The day she can no longer speak to them will be their happiest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Language Barrier (The Congratulations and Be Prosperous Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193652) by [wei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei)




End file.
